El llanto de los dejados atrás
by Matiov
Summary: One-shot. Han pasado 2 años desde que todo comenzó, el encuentro entre la sombra y la bala escarlata. Nada es como se esperaba, no fue un final feliz, solo termino en la caída de quien fue el ser más importante de sus vidas. En su recuerdo, se encontraba alguien llorando.


H-hola a todos... como están? espero que todos estén bien. Ha sido un tiempo bastaaaaaaante largo desde la ultima vez que publique y bueno no se si disculparme o hacer otra cosa pero bueno aquí vamos. Traje este pequeño One-shoot que escribí hace 2 años (creo) fue después que cerraran una pagina china donde podía leer Aria. No sabia si subirlo pero al final decidí hacerlo por subir algo antes de subir otro capitulo de ENABLE. El próximo capitulo sera más largo que los anteriores, creo que escribí una paginas más comparado a los anteriores. Lo subiré en fechas cercanas, no diré día ni nada porque después se me puede olvidar o se me ocurre algo a ultima hora y tengo que cambiar algunas cosas, ese tipo de cosas. Por cierto, en este fic pueden esperar ver palabras que ya no se usan y otro tipo de cosas, lo subo tal cual como lo escribí en ese entonces. Una cosita más, es sobre la novela ligera de Aria, estoy muy feliz. Pude encontrar los tomos del 15 al 20 raw. Es lo más genial que me paso en estos días, como en días de antaño no descargue las novelas que leí desaparecieron del ciber espacio y solo fueron recordadas por mi y otros miles de usuarios que nunca conocí, pero los encontré, por fin podre releer la novela 16. De las pocas partes de esta novela ligera que de verdad me conmovió, donde este verdaderamente es un encuentro predestinado, donde podemos ver un gran momento de debilidad mental en Kinji donde su único apoyo es aquella chica abandonada que aun después de saber la verdad, conocer su parte más fea aun sigue a su lado incluso al nivel de sacrificarse, donde vemos a un protagonista que a pasar de su debilidad pudo levantarse por aquella chica que lo dio todo por el. Bueno en casi todas las novelas podemos ver como Kinji se auto inflinge daño comparándose con Aria y las demás, pero en esta novela es el momento clave donde choca con esa pared que tanto evita, en una situación incluso más desfavorable que antes y no puede hacer mucho. Bueno mucha palabrería, algún día cuando Thunder y los demás traduzcan las novelas al español me entenderán.

* * *

Ya han pasado 3 años…Sí que ha pasado un tiempo y aun así este sentimiento no ha cambiado.

No sé cuándo fue el momento que nacieron estos sentimientos. Tal vez fue cuando fui tratada como una niña pequeña por un chico con apariencia sombría. Sí, eso era lo más probable. Tenía confianza en mis habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aun así fui derrotada fácilmente sin alguna oportunidad de contraatacar.

Ese chico, Tohyama Kinji, Mi Maestro.

En un principio realmente no sabía qué eran estos sentimientos, pero lo que si sabía era que no era solo admiración. Comenzó con una gran admiración por aquel individuo que me había derrotado, posicionándolo como mi maestro y aprender de él.

Desgraciadamente él era de último año y se iba a graduar de secundaria en apenas unos meses para ir al instituto. La tristeza no tardó en aparecer en mi corazón al verlo graduarse. Apenas y le alcanzo a hablar en ciertas oportunidades e intentar que me entrenara que terminaban en simples consejos pero que felizmente adquiría. Pasaban los días preocupada por mi maestro al no saber nada de él, lo que me alentó a investigar sobre cómo le estaba yendo en su vida de instituto. Y no creía lo que había sucedido. Mi Maestro había derrotado a los instructores, Butei profesionales, en su prueba de admisión. Mis ojos al enterarse de eso brillaron con una emoción desbordante. Su Maestro era una persona increíble. Alguien monstruosamente fuerte, que no conocía límites, alguien que no era humano.

Pero no era así, para nada. Cuando lo encontré a mitad de camino hacia los dormitorios masculinos, su mirada comenzó de una sorprendida a una pequeña sonrisa. Me alegró verlo bien que solo en ese segundo también le respondí con una ligera sonrisa. Conversamos de varias cosas, entre muchas cosas sobre tipos de entrenamientos para rellenar el vacío que se provocaban a veces en la conversación. Los días continuaban donde solo quería estar con él y conocer a la persona conocida como Tohyama Kinji. Mi ilusión de que era alguien distante, que era de otro mundo con su gran fuerza, esa imagen quedo completamente destrozada. No era alguien que estaba fuera de este mundo. Era un chico divertido y torpe que no sabía elegir muy bien sus palabras al hablar con los demás y por sobre todo, estúpidamente amable. Pasaron algunos meses y cada vez lo conocía más, me hice su Amica aun estando yo en la sección de secundaria, aunque solo me faltaba unos meses para que yo entrara al instituto. Poder estar con mi Maestro de ahí en adelante era una alegría inexplicable. Pero… sucedió. La muerte de su hermano, Tohyama Kinichi. Por la muerte de ambos padres ellos se hicieron muy cercanos, lo que llevó a mi maestro a entrar a una gran depresión con su muerte. Intente varias veces en hablar con él, pero no llevaba a nada, solo vacío había en sus ojos. Y comenzó mi primer año en instituto. Su Maestro había cambiado, su apariencia sombría y sus ojos fríos, ahora era más distante con los demás. El ya no me mostraba aquella sonrisa como si fuera una pequeña hermana para él. Estaba preocupada y triste. Quería que el fuera nuevamente aquel chico que era antes de la muerte de su hermano, pero eso era pedir demasiado y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada por él, realmente pensé que no volvería a ser el mismo sin poder hacer nada por él, hasta que llego esa chica, Kanzaki H. Aria. Cuando apareció esa chica el Maestro poco a poco empezó a ser el mismo de antes, ya no era ese chico que tenía una expresión de sufrimiento en su rostro, era uno con una sonrisa al ver el infantilismo de quienes lo rodeaban. Poco a poco se iban sumando personas a su alrededor, Mine Riko una de sus compañeras en Inquesta, Hotogi Shirayuki su amiga de la infancia, Reki la chica robot.

Estaba feliz de que el al fin pudiera volver a ser como antes, pero tenía un sentimiento complicado, yo no pude hacer nada mientras ellas pudieron hacerlo fácilmente, me sentí apartada. No podía hacer nada por él, aparte de contribuirle con información de vez en cuando y después de eso, era un estorbo. Después de pocos meses él se vio involucrado en algo realmente peligroso, no porque él me lo haya dicho, no, solo sentía que él se iba separando más y más de mí. Por mi parte también estuve en varios problemas junto a la Amica de Aria y su equipo, pero, aun así, pareciese que mi maestro estuviera peleando en un mundo totalmente diferente. Solo por aceptar ser compañero de Kanzaki H. Aria. Tiempo después repentinamente apareció una chica que se decía ser la hermana de mi maestro, el nombre de aquella chica Tohyama Kaname. Gracias a ella, la reputación de mi maestro de un monstruo mujeriego mejoró enormemente haciendo que varias chicas de primero se interesaran en él, justo en ese momento un sentimiento surgió.

Celos.

Aunque en ese momento ni siquiera se me pasaba por la mente que era eso, aquel sentimiento tan raro y nuevo para mí. Varias de esas chicas se me acercaron quienes al parecer sabían que era la Amica del maestro preguntándome si tenía alguna relación con él. Mi mente estaba en un caos, balbuceaba en respuesta sin poder detener un gran sonrojo en mi rostro que inútilmente trataba de ocultarlo con mi bufanda y solamente escape dejándolas atrás. ¿Qué respuesta debí haber dado? ¿Qué tipo de relación teníamos? Supongo que no era más que ser tu Amica, algo como una hermana pequeña para usted.

Desapareció por un mes entero y cuando volvió, cambio. Un rostro más adulto como si habría pasado por algo que necesitaba. Quería hablar con usted sobre lo que había pasado, pero llego el viaje escolar y usted con su equipo tenían que ir a otro país para entrenar por actividades Butei y de nuevo no pude estar con usted y otra vez había cambiado. Solo unos días después usted se fue del país (Francia) sin darme oportunidad de entablar alguna conversación. Volvió con otra chica, vestida con el típico uniforme Butei, pero con decoraciones de Maid. En ese momento de verdad creí que usted era un verdadero mujeriego a pesar de que ya lo sabía, en ese momento lo había confirmado, Tohyama Kinji era un gigolo natural. Aun así, su presencia realmente se había transformado como si hubiera atravesado por miles de campos de batalla.

Usted de nuevo se fue lejos de mí, y cuando volvió, en aquel atardecer nunca nadie hubiera imaginado que tal cosa sucedería, ese 1 de abril.

Tohyama Kinji había muerto el 1 de abril.

Usted ya no estaba cerca de mí, nunca más lo estaría. Después de aquella batalla…usted se sacrificó para salvar a Aria. Entró por aquella extraña tormenta, sacrificándose por el futuro de todos, haciendo posible lo imposible, salvarnos a todos de la muerte.

¿Qué se supone que haga? Solo después de su muerte, me entere de que eran estos sentimientos guardados en lo profundo de mi corazón. No podía evitar amarlo, lo amo…te amo Kinji.

Una mujer de largo cabello negro y una bella figura estaba frente a una lápida en la cima de la montaña llorando sin ningún consuelo. Las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas sin parar. Fumma Hina, aquella chica que era la Amica de Tohyama Kinji no dejaba de llorar sobre su tumba.

Este día era el aniversario de la muerte de aquel valiente joven guerrero que sacrifico todo para proteger a sus seres queridos. Ya era de noche, en aquella lapida se notaba que había sido visitada por muchas personas, al ver estado decorada con diversas flores y ofrendas junto a ella.

-Maestro, sabe…Logre convertirme en una Butei S-Rank, me gradué con honores, además di el discurso de despedida, hable sobre usted, sobre lo mucho que lo admiraba, como no pude ser quien soy ahora sin usted…No, eso no… ¿Por qué…Por qué tuvo que terminar así? -

El llanto no paraba aun mientras hablaba, su cuerpo no lo soporto más y cayó frente la lápida sobre sus rodillas.

La tumba en sí, solo era como un monumento hacia aquel chico. Nunca pudieron encontrar un solo rastro de su cuerpo después de haber detenido a la Diosa Escarlata después de esa devastadora explosión.

-Maestro… ¿Por qué usted? ¿Por qué tuvo que desaparecer así?... ¿Por qué? - Fumma no lo soportaba, su corazón dolía demasiado para soportarlo

La lluvia comenzó a caer de un momento a otro sobre la montaña. Fumma no reaccionaba en lo más mínimo, no podía levantarse, solamente lágrimas salían.

\- ¿¡De qué sirve que nos hayas protegido si no estás aquí…!? ¿¡Conmigo!?

Después de la muerte de Tohyama Kinji, después de haber aceptado su muerte con una gran dificultad. Cada una tomó sus propios caminos sin decir nada a nadie, volviendo a su país natal o hacia destinos en los que pudiesen pensar. En la academia solo se quedó Fumma con la vaga esperanza de que el apareciese. Que todo lo que había sucedido solo era un simple sueño.

Pero no era más que una ilusión.

El murió.

El llanto se volvió más fuerte a medida que la aumentaba la lluvia. Su largo cabello negro mojado se pegó a su cuerpo inevitablemente. Sus lamentos no cesaban, eran como una niña llorando por la injusticia del mundo. Las gotas de la lluvia caían en su rostro mientras mantenía su vista en el cielo cubierto por las nubes.

Las gotas de lluvia y lágrimas chocaban contra la superficie de aquella lapida. En una lápida donde no se encuentra nadie.

 **Tohyama Kinji**

" **El alma del guerrero nunca perecerá si sigue viviendo en nuestros corazones"**

 **1992-2010**


End file.
